A Puro Dolor
by sailormoonfreak5311
Summary: Will notices that the glee clubs spanish grades are slipping so he decides to have their glee assignment be there way to earn extra credit. What he didn't count on was the emotioanl tidal wave he was about to unleash. set post Wheels. Puckleberry
1. Chapter 1

Will Schuster had never seen such a low Spanish grade for Rachel Berry. Normally she tried her hardest, because according to her, "My incredible singing voice will not guarantee my acceptance into such a prestigious university so I must have the best academic record to go along with my other skills." But here it was, a C minus. And he knew Rachel knew the material. He overheard her telling Kurt the other day that her nanny had been Chilean, so she had learned to speak Spanish at a young age. So for the life of him he couldn't understand her low grade. That was until he saw the rest of the glee clubber's grades on that same test. They were all a lot lower than they should be. When he brought this up at the next rehearsal he was surprised to hear Puck speak up.

"Well Mr. Schu we all just figured you'd let this one side this semester since we have sectional's coming up soon." He said the mohawked boy nonchalantly.

Will was shocked. Did his kids really think he was that much of a pushover? Well he wasn't going to have that.

"I can't just let you kids get away with this. It would be blatant favoritism." Will said

"Coach Sylvester does it all the time." Santana stated.

"Well I am clearly not Ms. Sylvester" Said Will slightly agitated at Santana for that statement, "This gives me an idea for how you all can earn extra credit to get your guys grades where they should be."

The students looked at each other nervously. They had no idea what Mr. Schuster was planning.

"The glee assignment for the week is for all my students to find a Spanish song or Spanish influenced song that relates to your lives and present it to the group. You must tell everyone what the song is about and perform in Spanish. Songs fully in Spanish get more points than Spanish influenced songs. I expect everyone to have presented by Friday. Any questions?"

At this point Rachel's hand shot up.

"Yes Rachel?" Will said slightly annoyed at the overzealous girl.

"Are we allowed to partner up to perform our songs?"

Will considered her request.

"Yes but everyone must still perform an individual song if they want the extra credit." He decided.

The room started to buzz as everyone in the room was talking about what songs they wanted to perform.

"Alright everybody lets save the brainstorming for home have a rehearsal to run." Stated Will

When Rachel got home that night she didn't go straight to her computer to search for a song like she normally would have. Instead she pulled out her copy of Phantom of the Opera and placed it into her DVD player. Tonight she didn't want to sing. She only wanted to think about something besides Noah Puckerman's rekindled romance with the demonic cheerio, Santana Lopez. She had heard rumors that they were back together, but in it was confirmed in her mind when she saw the look Puck gave Santana when Mr. Shuster said they were allowed to perform with a partner. She had only asked the question because she had heard a beautiful duet on the Spanish Soap she watches from time to time. But the minute Mr. Schuster said that partners were allowed Noah looked straight at Santana and she nodded. Now for anyone else this would not be cause for alarm, but with these two all it took was a nod and they were going at in the janitor's closet. So this nod could only mean that they were going to be performing a duet together. And if Rachel knew Noah he would sing a song all about sex. Throw Santana in that equation and Rachel knew that they would practically be fornicating onstage. One thing Rachel couldn't understand was why she cared so much. She and Noah had broken up weeks ago. She hadn't lied when she said she was in love with Finn on the bleachers. But she no longer found Finn was the one occupying her thoughts. It was mohawked boy that she dreamt of now. His touch. His kiss. And how stupidly she had let it all go.


	2. Quinn

**Omg I am blown away by the response I have got from this Story. My inbox is blowing up! I love it. but if you guys could leave a review it would make my day! Just an FYI In my story Quinn's baby is Finn's not Pucks**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee puck would not wear clothes**

Quinn Fabray did not do second best. She was number one. Always. She was not going to continue to be number two in her man's life. She wasn't going to have it anymore. Even if she wasn't head cheerleader anymore she still had to have things her way. So when Mr. Schu announced his glee assignment for the week she got an idea. If man-hands could publicly moon over her boyfriend then she could publicly teach him a lesson. She knew Shakira was good for the whole scum bag boy friend thing. So she spent the night looking for a song that said everything that she was feeling. And when she found it she just knew she had to perform it the next day.

When Quinn walked into practice the next day she knew what had to be done. The first thing she saw when she walked in was her man talking to Rachel. Sure it seemed innocent enough but she knew Finn. He was the master of playing up his cluelessness.

If he saw that she was upset, he could just say "We just talking Quinn calm down!"

But she knew he knew what he was doing. He liked her. It was obvious. The way he brought her up all the time and the way he never seemed to mind when he had to dance close to her. And she swears to god one time after a rehearsal where he had to dance with her the whole time she heard him mutter "mail-man" under his breath. Now normally she would have blamed man-hands but she had been all moony eyed over Puck lately lord knows why.

She went to go sit down and glared at Finn. He came and sat down next her reluctantly when Mr. Schu entered the room.

"Is anyone ready to present today?" Mr. Schu asked.

"I am" Quinn responded

"Take the floor" he said.

She glanced at Finn before she went to perform. He was looking at Rachel. Any doubt she had in her mind about doing this before was gone now.

She walked into the front of the room and said, "I will be performing Objection (Tango) originally by Shakira and the lyrics will pretty much explain why I chose this song.

She did a sensuous dance as the band played the opening music

_It's not her fault that she's so irresistible  
But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable _

She purred out the first two lines and continued her dance.

_Every twenty seconds you repeat her name  
But when it comes to me you don't care  
if I'm alive or dead _

She started dancing around Finn making him purposely uncomfortable. He knew he had blew it and he was getting the punishment he deserved but he just wished she hadn't chose to do it so publicly.

_So objection I don't wanna be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother_

Objection I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way I've got to get away

Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal

After that line she threw Rachel an apologetic glance. This song wasn't about her. Yes Rachel had fallen for Finn, but knowing him he had definitely encouraged it.

_That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible  
But you gotta know small things also count  
You better put your feet on the ground  
And see what it's about_

Objection I don't wanna be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother

Objection I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way I've got to get away

I wish there was a chance for you and me  
I wish you couldn't find a place to be  
Away from here

This is pathetic and sardonic  
It's sadistic and psychotic  
Tango is not for three  
Was never meant to be

With that last line she shot a withering glare at Finn. He knew what he was doing and it had to stop or he was going to lose her if he already hadn't.

_But you can try it  
Rehearse it  
Or train like a horse  
But don't you count on me  
Don't you count on me boy_

Objection I don't wanna be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother

Objection I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way I've got to get away

With that last line she did a twirl and was finished. The club was speechless. No one had any clue what to say to the blondes emotionally charged performance until Rachel sprang to her feet to give Quinn the standing ovation that she deserved. Everyone quickly joined in and Quinn gave Rachel a small smile. Obviously she had gotten her message.

Rachel was also the first to speak, "Quinn your performance of that song was amazing."

The praise clearly upset Finn because he spoke next, "That was bull crap Quinn! All ever do is put up with your crap and still you think I'm doing something wrong"

"You shouldn't have to _put up with_ my crap! You should actually care. I'm carrying your baby and your there looking at Rachel like she's the freaking chosen one! If you really loved me you wouldn't be falling for someone else!" Said the blonde quite forcefully.

And with that Quinn stormed out of the room with Brittany and Santana following after her.

"So with that I think I'll end rehearsal since I don't think anyone really wants to go after that." said Mr. Schu.

With that most of the kids left except for Artie and Tina. It took Artie longer to leave the room than everyone else and Tina was talking to the bands guitarist. He knew it. the minute she wasn't a freak anymore she would go try and have normal friends.

Tina was talking to the guitarist about her song that she wanted to perform tomorrow. Normally she would have asked Artie to play for her because it was a hard guitar song, but since they were no longer speaking that wasn't an option. Hopefully after she sang her song he would get how she felt for him. She just wanted her friend back.


End file.
